


Cross-Dressing

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West cross-dresses as Kid Flash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-Dressing

Wally West is a sidekick, or as he recently prefers to be called, the partner to the Flash. His hero identity is called Kid Flash. He has been Kid Flash for a couple of years, even before he was put on a team. 

As Kid Flash, he flirts with girls, whether they are on on the team or not. Some girls laugh about it but others would look or act disgusted with Kid Flash's actions. 

As Wally West, he is known as the school's dork who has absolutely zero flirting ability. Girls at his school would be surprised if he attempted to flirt at all! 

“Stay safe sweetie,” yells out Wally's mother, Mary, as Wally fastens the red-haired wig onto his own short red hair.

“Ok,” yells out Wally as he gives his feminine Kid Flash uniform a quick glance at in the mirror. “Looking good!" Wally winks as himself. 

At first, before making his debut, Wally didn't put any though on how to protect his identity, he figured a regular costume would do the job. After hanging out with his newly deemed Uncle Hal, he changed his mind. Wally West wanted to protect his civilian identity further, unlike his careless Uncle Hal. After brainstorming, he came up with an idea, thanks to certain movie. He brought up the idea of cross-dress while he was a superhero since there was not that many ginger boys around the Keystone and Central, his Uncle Barry initially laughed it off. Hours later, his mentor gave his a feminine uniform with a wig. Wally doesn't know why Berry changed his mind, but he is glad that he did. 

Mary doesn't bother glancing her sons way as she hears footsteps. She knows she would not be fast enough to even get a glance of him. 

“Stay safe!” Shouts Wally as he carefully speeds toward the back door. The door accidentally slamming close as he takes off. 

Wally West is Kid Flash, Kid Flash who is known as the best Meta-Superheroine sidekick around. The only people who know that Kid Flash is really a boy are the Flash, Batman, Green Arrow, Black Cannery, Red Arrow, and Robin. Being a female superhero can be tough, but Wally wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
